Uncle Billy
by Arlothia
Summary: He never married. He never had children. But he was an unlcle and a godfather. A series of drabbles revolving around William Pitt and the Wilberfoce family.


**I just love the thought of William Pitt being the godfather to Wilber's kids so I'm making this series of drabbles. Can't say how many they'll be but they'll all be in this story. Enjoy!**

William Pitt's coach pulled up to the Wilberforce House in Clapham. His aid jumped down from his seat and proceeded to open the carriage door and help Mr. Pitt down.

"Thank you, Thomas," he said. Thomas simply bowed his head and placed a small wrap around the Prime Minister's shoulders. "You are far too quiet, Thom, why is that?"

Thom shrugged. "I don't rightly know my Lord."

"Well, I suggest you might want to work on that. People will like you a lot better for it. Just look at me. I talk all the time and everyone loves me." It wasn't a threat or an accusation, merely a statement of fact and a request.

"Yes my Lord." He turned to get back on the carriage while William started to walk towards the house.

"Now I won't be able to get him to shut up," he said quietly to himself. He looked up at all the windows that stood facing him and caught a brief glimpse of a curtain fluttering. As he watched he saw a small hand pull back the shade, followed by a small face. It soon vanished.

William Pitt smiled to himself as he decided to make a stand where he was. He didn't have to wait long.

Bursting through the door came a speeding blur with curly dark hair.

"Uncle Billy!" the blur said as it ran to the standing man.

William Pitt wisely knelt down and accepted the young boy into his arms with an "Ooof!"

"Uncle Billy! Uncle Billy!" the boy kept saying, practically jumping up and down as he hugged the kneeling man.

"William…" Billy said, for this was William Wilberforce the Younger, "your godfather can't breathe." His voice was barely over a whisper.

"Sorry," said the boy, shamefaced, and detached himself from Uncle Billy.

"Oh, pshhh." Billy waved away the apology and stood up, taking young William's hand. The boy led the man up the front steps. "No need to be sorry. Everyone loves to see me." He laughed, which caused the boy to laugh as well.

They were met at the door by a beautiful woman with long red locks and full with child.

"Ah, Barbara!" Billy extended his hands towards her. He took her by the shoulders and kissed her on the cheeks.

"William Pitt," said Barbara, and proceeded to lead them into the house. "To what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"I was actually hoping to talk with your wild husband. But I'm guessing that he's not here."

"Quite right. I believe he's off to talk to Thomas Clarkson but he should be home soon. Would you care to stay?" They made their way into the parlor.

"Yes!" Little William yelled, clapping his hands and jumping up and sown. But what do you expect from a five year old? He turned to his godfather. "Please, Uncle Billy! Please, won't you stay?" He started tugging at Billy's sleeve.

Barbara laughed. "Liam, where are your siblings and why aren't you with them?"

"In the nursery. I wanted to see Uncle Billy. Please will you stay?"

Billy sat on a couch and offered his lap to Liam. "How could I refuse my favorite godson?" As Liam climbed onto the man's lap, Billy ruffled his hair causing another chorus of giggling.

Barbara sighed and shook her head with a smile. "I trust I can leave you two alone without incident while I go check on the children?"

Mr. Pitt gave her an abashed face and said, "I _am_ an adult, Barbara."

She turned to go. "Sometimes I wonder…"

When she was well enough away, Billy turned his attention back to Liam. "Now what have you been up to sense last I saw you? I swear you've grown a head taller."

"Daddy says I may grow taller than you if I keep growing like this."

"I dare say he's right. You start school here in a few months am I right?" Liam nodded a little, sadly. "Oh don't look so glum. I loved school, even at your age. If you're anything like your father, or even me, you'll be the most popular boy at your school."

Liam beamed at this. "Mummy says I'm a lot like Daddy."

Billy smiled at his godson. "There you see? You have nothing to worry about."

But suddenly Little William's face grew curious. "Uncle Billy, who am I named after?"

The man's eyebrows drew together. "Why, your father, of course. Why do you ask?"

"Well, your name is William as well and you're my godfather, so could I have been named after you?"

Billy looked at his nephew fondly. Yes, he was indeed just like his father. "I suppose you could have been named after both of us. Your father and I have been good friends for a long time after all."

"No one's named after two people," Liam scoffed.

Billy shrugged. "Maybe not, but maybe you're the first. How do you like that?"

Liam considered this, the look on his young face making Billy laugh silently to himself. In that moment the small boy looked so much like his father that he was sure Wilber had looked just like this at his age. Then suddenly Liam's face cleared and he nodded.

"I like it!"

Billy laughed. "I dare say you do."

"I love you Uncle Billy," said the boy and threw his arms around the man's neck.

Billy returned the hug. "I love you too, little one."

They were caught in their embrace by William Wilberforce as he entered the house.

"I thought that was your carriage I saw outside, Billy." He stood at the threshold of the parlor door.

The two Williams broke their connection and the younger of the two ran to his father, who bent down and scooped him up in his arms.

"Daddy, Daddy," he said. "Guess what?" And without a reply he continued on excitedly. "I was named after both of you!" He turned to Billy, indicating who the other namesake was.

"Oh were you now?" He put his son down and looked at his friend, who had begun to stand up from the couch. "And who told you that?" Although he already knew.

"Uncle Billy." The child took both men's hands as Billy approached.

"I supposed as much. Liam, could you go find your mother and tell her I'm home, please?"

"Alright." And the little curly-haired blur sped off down the hall.

Both men watched after him for a few seconds, laughing softly.

"Where do they get all that energy?" wondered Billy

"They steal it from their parents," Wilber said wearily.

"Apparently," agreed the taller man.

"So tell me, what brings you here, Billy?"

He paused for a minute, thinking about the answer. "You know, I don't rightly remember. Obviously it wasn't that important. It appears that children seem to steal your energy as well as your worries."

"Are you worried about something?"

"Well not any more." He smiled.

"In any case, would you care to stay for dinner?"

"I don't suppose we're having rabbit?"

Wilber laughed. "No. Duck."

"Oh well. I'll stay anyways. Liam would be sad if I didn't."

"He thinks the world of you, you know."

"I'm not the only one he has those feelings for, Wilber. He's so much like you. I don't think I've ever met a child who resembles his father so."

"Well he has his mother's hair-"

"It's not just his looks. He has your spirit, your tenacity. He may grow to be greater than us both."

Wilber looked aggrieved at this. "I don't know if I want him to have this life. It has taken my youth and my health. I do not want him or any of my children to have that fate."

"But by the time he's old enough to take on your mantel, if indeed that's what he wants, his way could be entirely different from yours. We are the pioneers of this journey. We are the ones cutting down trees of opposition and building bridges over the rivers of political tribulation. All the next generation has to do is follow in our footsteps. Your footsteps."

"But we can only go so far. After they come to the end of our road they will have to do the same things we did to continue it."

Billy smiled. "Then I guess we'll just have to go as far as we can." He took his friend by the arm. "Come. I think I smell the duck cooking."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! R&R please!**


End file.
